poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Everyone Hides from the Indominus Rex/Nighlock, Red Smoke, Bumblebee run into Emma Frost
This is how everyone hides from the Indominus Rex and Nighlock, Red Smoke, and Bumblebee run into Emma Frost goes in Pooh's Adventures of The Myth of Burton. (We then cut back to the Indominus Rex, now with green eyes, walking to a point where she can see D.C.) Indominus Rex: RRROOOOOAAAARRRR! (We then see Sunset and Sideswipe listening to Light Ultron's beautiful singing while tracking) Light Ultron: Now every night I go stow away, Hide from the mobs that I used to slay. They once were terrified, Everytime I looked into their eyes. Villagers would cheer my way, For the the hero I was, that's what they'd say. One minute we had it all. The next our world began to fall. Away from all that it had once become, They all cried for my help, but I stood there numb. I gaze off into that boundless skyline, Noteblock choirs playing in the sunshine. Turn around pick up my sword and wield, The blade that once forced evil mobs to yield. And hope one day that this chaos and, Destruction turns for the better. Never a bow in hand, That was when I ruled the land. (Sideswipe, Light Ultron and Sunset hear the Indominus Rex's roar) Sunset Shimmer: It's the Indominus Rex. Hide! (Sunset hides under a flower bush, Sideswipe hides behind a big square shaped tree, which no one can see him, and Light Ultron squaks like a frightened chicken and burrows his head underground.) (the Indominus Rex walks by, sees Light Ultron, and walks away) Sunset Shimmer:(in Sully's voice) What the heck was that(in her own voice) all about? Sideswipe:(in Mike Wazousky's voice): I don't know, but let's be sure that it never happens again (Bumblebee also hears it) Bumblebee(to Red Smoke as she enters shotgun position): Houston, we have a problem. Red Smoke: And what's that? (Nighlock walks up gets in the back seat and shuts the door in hurry) Nighlock: No time to explain, just drive. (Bumblebee drives, and Nighlock opens one of his portals to a forest area) Bumblebee: Be careful, she's dangerous. Nighlock: I know, I was head handler. Red Smoke: Who are we talking about here? Nighlock: Stop here. (Bumblebee stops and the two get out) (We then see Bumblebee transform into robot mode) (Nighlock gets down on the ground and feels vibrations coming their way) Nighlock: Hide quickly and quietly. She's coming this way. Red Smoke: Who? (Nighlock grabs her, and they hide under a rose bush. Bumblebee climbs a tree and hides there) (We then see the Indominus' feet. She got down on all fours, and sniffed, but found nothing. She then left.) Red Smoke: Where is she going? Nighlock: To the city. Bumblebee(climbing down from the tree): That was too close. ???: I'll say. (They all turn around to see a woman wearing white, and had a cape. Nighlock recognizes her, and his eyes turn red with anger, signifying he's about to use his fire powers) Nighlock:(in Victor Creed/Sabretooth's voice): Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in.(lights his hands on fire,mans unsheathed his swords, which are now on fire, then switches back to his voice) If it isn't Emma Frost. Emma Frost: Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes